The Wizard of Odd
by MidnightSunRAB
Summary: The perfect word to define Adam Davenport: odd. Whether it's to cheer up your day or to solve the problem of the day, Adam will always say an utterly peculiar thing or do a ridiculous stunt and never be embarrassed. He is the Wizard of Odd. One-shot.


"Da-ta!"

"Wait, my voice isn't coming out of my butt, is it?"

"I wanna lick it!"

"Your racing fruit _without_ me?!"

"Maybe when we get there, we'll meet a sassy lab chimp named BoBo who will take us on adventures and teach us how to love!"

Adam Davenport sometimes said the weirdest things at the weirdest times. He couldn't help himself, though. It was like instinct to say these things. He was the comic relief in tense moments.

When Adam was young, his favorite movie was _The Wizard of Oz_ because, well, he thought the Munchkins were adorable and he firmly believed that he had the legs to pull off ruby-red slippers. And, he liked dogs.

But there was another reason as to why Adam loved the movie so much: he was absolutely fascinated by the sets,the scenery, and the plot line. What's weirder than a girl getting knocked out during a tornado and her house ending up in the colorful and fanciful land of Oz with lions and tigers and bears and oh, my?

Whenever Adam had absolutely no clue what he was doing (such as algebra) and he would ask Chase for help, Chase would answer, without looking up, "Use your head." What Chase didn't know, was that Adam _always _used his head. Maybe not in the academic thinking way, but in the imaginative and, frankly, odd way.

For starters, Adam had a knack for thinking up strange food combinations. He remembers when Tasha and Pasty-Legs Davenport went out on a weekend trip to Australia - which had only lasted approximately one-and-a-half days - Ad he and his other siblings were left home alone. As soon as the two left, Adam gathered as much random edibles as he could carry in his own two arms and shirt, and sprinted down to the lab. His workspace was the cyber desk.

Adam's chart consisted of a 'yes' and 'no' column and he would write in whatever foods he felt like synthesizing into different column. Cupcakes and lemon surprisingly tasted good. So did pickles and sour cream. But tomatoes and butterscotch pudding: yuck!

Then, a New Jerseyan version of Bree came into the picture and got broccoli in the butterscotch pudding. Adam tasted it, and had an epiphany. "What a delicious mistake!" He knew what treat he was making for his birthday next year. Then, as things go, pudding rocketed throughout the air and splattered in Chase's right temple. Adam's first reaction was to make a joke out of it. "Chase and pudding - how could I not think of that?" Of course, when he attempted to try Chase a la Pudding, his hand got slapped away, but he was expecting that.

There was also that one mission to prevent the biggest tropical storm in the history of the world. Once it was finished, Adam made sure to pack some coconuts, or "hairy fruit," in his mission bag before they left. He wanted to bring home a pelican, too (he named it Bill), but Bree made him put Bill back where he found him.

Adam was the one who thought of luring Alien-Perry to the lab using the plates she had been chowing down on earlier.

Adam had set up a zip line in the great room in less than ten minutes.

Adam is the one who heats us his hot dogs (he is upset because they are actually not made of dogs) and cooks burritos with his heat vision.

He was the one who had the idea of repairing that space station with his heat vision, almost welding it back together.

Those were the things he did. If Chase didn't think that was using his head, then Adam didn't know what was. Sure, they were a bit weird. Sure they were sometimes impractical and irrational, but that's just how Adam rolled.

There are also all those times in school when Adam just lets his weird character loose, such as the blueprints he makes for his numerous hot dog towers he constructs during lunch, or his perpetual escapade of seating for the elusive strands of random hair to complete his models of the "Taj-Ma-Hair," "Bucking-hair Palance" and his fake mustaches.

Adam also enjoyed eating the gum that adhered to the bottom of desks.

One of Adam's favorite hobbies is defending the world from the evil clutches of warm and toasted bread. He dubbed this activity, "Defending-the-World-from-the-Evil-Clutches-of-Warm-and-Toasted-Bread." Adam would roll ad prance around the lab and turn the corrupt bread to ashes with his heat vision.

Then, and only after the world was safe, he would participate in his _second_ favorite hobby: Bionic Brother Toss. Of course, he usually got in trouble for the latter of the two sports, seeing as setting bread on fire seemed completely harmless, and Chase usually got a few bruises and a sour attitude, but it was worth it.

One day, Adam had been convinced to make several exact copies of himself, with Eddy's coaxing. So, he and Leo enjoyed themselves wile Adam 2 sparred with Chase. Then, Adam Classic went overboard with the cloning , and then the clones learned how to clone, and soon, we were left with Adam 3, 4, 5, and so forth.

But, that problem was solved. Oh, except for the Adam that got a job as a pizza delivery man. But, they got rid of him eventually.

And they got their money back from him!

Maybe Chase was right: Adam didn't jaw his head in a productive and logical way. But he did use it in a the creative and fun and silly way (Adam was positive that Chase didn't know what "creative," and "fun," and "silly" meant. Get it? Because he's so nerdy and boring!), which, more often than not, consisted of doing something or saying something completely ridiculous and strange and getting a few looks from people.

But, that's who Adam was.

He truly is the Wizard of Odd.


End file.
